A vacation to die for
by taintedtruffle
Summary: The Cullens go for a vacation at a lovely retreat that used to be an old summer camp. Almost as soon as they get there strange things start to happen. Are even vampires no match for Jason Voorhees and the curse of Crystal lake?
1. Preface: No hope

Rosalie clutched to Emmett's sleeve, tears rolling down her cheek. "It's gonna be alright babe." He whispered, aluminum baseball bat clutched like a lifeline in his hands. She didn't respond to those comforting words because they where hallow. It was a whispered lie spoken as they huddled in fear in this old equipment barn. How would every thing be ok? It couldn't be. Not with her brother dead, not with her sister missing and Emmett's warm blood seeping through her shirt even as they sat here. No. Jason would find them. Nothing would ever be alright at Crystal Lake ever again.

Well , interested? I'll write the story if people will read it! I need at least 3 people who wanna hear it!


	2. Ch 1: Unpacking

"Wow, its beautiful." Esme smiled as she stepped out of the car. The sun was glinting like diamonds off the lake. Carlisle smiled, arms wrapping around his wife's midsection. "No where near as beautiful as you." He whispered affectionately. It was true. Sun and water was nothing when compared to vampire skin.

"Your sure no one'll see us?" Bella asked hesitantly she stepped out of her husband's car.

"No way. Locals are scared Woooo!" Emmett tossed a sheet over his large frame and waved his arms above his head. "Haunted!" He turned his sights on Rosalie who was working her multitudes of luggage from the car. "Immm gonnaaa geeeet youuuuuuuu!"

She smirked, pulling him hard against her. "If all the ghost are as sexy as you I think I'd like to be haunted." She nipped at his lip.

"There scared because of Jason!" Alice chipped in. "You see there's this old legend. A kid drowned and his mom was so furious she killed off all the councilors who should've been watching him but she didn't stop there, she kept killing people until one offed her instead, swhipe!" She drew her finger across her neck. "Off with her head."

"Yea but here's the kicker." Emmett joined in the conversation. "Kid wasn't really dead. He was already a retard and the drowning gave him even worse brain damage. He'd been livin' in the woods and he saw his mom get killed. Messed him up so bad he started killin' everyone who got near the place."

"What if he gets us?" Bella squeaked. Edward glared at his siblings, angry with them for frightening her.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at her sister-in-laws stupidity. "It's just a story besides, even if he was real we're immortal, remember?"

"So you see why it's the perfect place to stay. Sun, nature and no people about." Carlisle said, smiling.

"And bears!" Emmett grinned. "Smorgasbord. All you can eat."

"Come one kids, lets hurry up and get our stuff inside so we can head out to the lake."

Edward and Bella headed for the boys cabin furthest on the end, Rosalie and Emmett for the one of the girls, Alice and jasper for the other. Esme and Carlisle where going to have the counselors house. Space was always a plus when it involve four married couples with supper hearing.

.

.

.

"Ugh! These beds are filthy!" Rosalie complained as she tossed her bag down in a cloud of dust.

"What do you expect babe, no ones been here in years." Emmett scooped the luggage up, tossing it out in the front of the cabin along with all six mattresses. She raised her eyebrows and he smirked. "Trust me Rose, were gonna need all these in working order." He picked up the broom in the corner, tossing it at her. She caught it with ease. "Why don't you sweep up while I beat the dust outta these?"

She nodded, frowning. Esme had hired someone to come clean this place up but apparently they'd never shown. Lazy idiot.

.

.

.

"There we go." Bella smiled as she and Edward finished with the room. Spick and span.

"We need bed sheets." Edward said, gathering up the last of the used paper towels in a grocery bag.

Bella nodded in agreement, catching his hand as he slipped out of the room. "I wanna call Nessie when we get in the main house too." Their daughter had opted out of the trip, instead deciding to stay with her boyfriend Jacob Black at his hose on the Indian reserve.

When they got in the house Esme and Carlisle where both busy cleaning the large house and she smiled, watching as her surrogate mother scoured the stove clean. There was no chance they where going to use that thing but it didn't mater.

Bella looked around. "Esme, where's the phone?"

"Don't have one dear, cell phones don't work either." Bella nodded, she'd already realized that. "There's some type of natural anomaly that makes it very difficult to hold a signal. Carlisle finds it fascinating." Catching the expression on her face she reached out one yellow-gloved hand to pat Bella's shoulder. "Don't worry, we can head in to town tonight. I saw a pay phone near the general store."

Bella nodded again, catching the blankets that flew down the steps. Edward came down with an armload of sheets. They headed back outside, her eyes widening as she caught sight of the snow, no, wait, not snow- it was fluff. Looking over she saw the mattresses in front of one of the cabins was split open, From where they stood it looked like about four of them.

"Rosalie? Emmett?" Edward frowned, calling his brother and sister. kinda busy right now brother dearRosalie's voice met his head from her cabin and for an added bonus she sent him a mental image of exactly what it was that was keeping her so busy.

"What did you do to your beds?! Even you two cant be that bad!" He didn't need to yell, there vampire hearing could easily understand him.

what do you want? Emmett thought annoyed. Vacation, get away, cant we just _unpack_ in peace?

"Fine. Esme's not gonna be happy when she sees the mess ou two made out here though."

.

.

.

"Who the heck did this?" Emmett glared round at his siblings faces. Everyone's eyes instantly flew to Alice but she shrugged. Edward could hear her thoughts where troubled, she hadn't _seen_ anything at all.

"She didn't see anything. Must've been an animal, a fox or something." He frowned though. He didn't smell anything on it though except a strange odor, faint but like the silt found on the bottom of a pond.

Continue? Yes? No?


	3. Ch 2: New born

"What do you wanna do?" Alice asked, lifting her head off Jasper's marble chest so she could see his face. "Wanna go hunting or swimming or just go for a walk?"

"I walk sounds lovely." He said, strong arms pulling his wife up as well. "I'd like to see what's around here." She nodded, disentangling her self from his arms and heading off to the closet, already trying to pull together the perfect hiking outfit in her head.

"Should I see if the others wanna go?" She asked, buttoning her shorts as she talked. Before he had a chance to answer she was already smiling at his response.

"Well, well Miss Mary Alice. I'd say why don't we just enjoy one another's company for the time being. Well have more than enough time to be with them seein' as were gonna be here for the whole month of July, longer if we want."

She nodded, balancing on one foot as she laced up her new boots. Beautiful scenery, no humans and plenty of food, why would they want to leave this place?

.

.

.

Carlisle had just sat foot in town when the phone went off. He had come down here at Esme's request. They needed more cleaning supplies. He smoothly slid the phone off its clip, quickly glancing at the name and brought it up to his ear. "Hello Billy. How is everything?"

"The boys caught a new vampire on our turf." His voice was angry.

"Ah." Carlisle frowned slightly. "Is someone hurt?"

"Actually were all fine, so is she. Nessie was with them and refused to let her be destroyed."

"I'm glad. The young one prob-"

"_The young one_ killed two campers. Come get her now. The only reason the pack didn't destroy her was Nessie literally wont let them near her." His tone made it obvious he didn't approve.

"Can you give her the phone?" There was a rustle on the other end that sounded like Billy nodding.

"Hello?" There was an unfamiliar voice on the other end which he realized with amusement must be the new vampires. Maybe he should have been more specific when telling Billy who to give the phone.

"Hello." Carlisle greeted. "How are you?"

"I'm so thirsty! She-the one that smells like a human and a demon like me says that's normal." He heard the sadness in her voice with the word "demon".

"Your not a demon, you're a vampire."

"Already told her that!" Renesseme's voice chimed in from the back ground.

"I killed two people!" The girl cried, sobbing into the phone.

"We all make mistakes. I'm sure Nessie has told you about our coven, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm Carlisle. I'm going to head up and get you to train you on how to be a vampire, ok. Until I get there DO NOT bite anyone, understand?"

"Ok." Her voice was a soft whimper.

"Hey Gramps!" Nessie had the phone.

"Be careful! You still smell human, do not let her get hungry."

"So what, you want me to drag the Clearwater's dog in here for her?" Sarcassim was heavy in her voice.

"Find her a small animal or something to tide her over, I'll be there by night fall."

.

.

.

Rosalie sighed, placing small kissed along Emmett's neck and down his bare chest. His hands where busy braiding the small purple flowers from beside them in the field into her pale yellow hair. "Beautiful." He murmured, sharp teeth nipping gently at her ear. "I think it looks pretty good when all you wear is flowers."

She grinned at the complement, grabbing one and tucking it behind his ear. "There. Now you can be beautiful too." He smiled his goofy smile as he caught her lips in his, rolling on top of her. They began to move, fitting together perfectly for the forth or fifth time today.

"Mm. I love vacations." Emmett murmured between kisses. She nodded. Especially when they where far enough from their mind reading brother that he couldn't listen in on him

They where so caught up in what they where doing they didn't notice the change of wind, didn't notice the filthy, putrid smell of rotting flesh mingling with the smell of the grass and the dirt and the flowers and most of all, the delicious scent of each others skin. It wasn't until they heard footsteps on the edge of the field that they looked up.

.

.

.

Alice smiled at jasper, grinning right out as she felt the waves of love he sent at her. There hands where clasped tightly together as they walked aimlessly through the woods, needing nothing more than one another's company. He reached out his hand as a squirrel scurried past, catching it and offering it to her with the same flourish one might offer a box of chocolates. His wife giggled sinking her teeth into it. Her wide yellow eyes never left his face.

He was happy and content and of course those feelings where radiating off him. It wasn't often he got to feel his own emotions, constantly bombarded as he was with others feelings when he was in a crowded place.

She stopped walking and Jasper turned to her, a questioning look on his face. She snapped out of it almost instantly, a soft smile on her face instantly comforting the worry she felt from him. "Carlisle and Esme are leaving. They'll be back in a few days with a new vampire. I can't see what she looks like though 'cause she's with the Quileutes."

"That's nice." He smiled; more at the happiness it brought to his wife's face than the fact that he would soon have another sister. He looked at her, wondering if she wanted to go tell the others. She must have seen the question 'cause she shook her head, "No." She wrinkled up her little nose. "Lets not. There _busy_."

.

.

.

tell me what you think? Continue?


End file.
